A controlled clinical study of the effect of intratumoral chemotherapy using 8-Azaguanine compares this method given in combination with systemic CCNU after surgery and radiotherapy to the effect of adjuvant chemotherapy with CCNU given alone. In a pilot study our methods have increased the mean survival time to approximately twice that reported by other centers using CCNU alone after surgery and radiotherapy. An experimantal human glioma model in the nude mouse is under development and this model will be used for chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic studies. Dosage of therapeutic agents used for local intrathecal chemotherapy is being monitored in a primate model for chronic intrathecal chemotherapy. Our immunological approach is currently aimed at testing the necessity for immune reconstitution with thymosine (in conjunction with chemotherapy) prior to immune stimulation with BCG. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Albright, L., Seab, J.A. and Ommaya, A.K.: Intracerebral delayed-hypersensitivity reactions in glioblastoma multiforme patients. Cancer 39 (3): 1331-1336, 1977. Wood, J.H., Poplack, D.G., Bleyer, W.A. and Ommaya, A.K.: Primate model for long-term study of intraventricularly or intrathecally administered drugs and intracranial pressure. Science 195: 499-501, 1977.